


Untitled 'Phantom Limbs' Aggrandiazation

by feusgan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Mkaz, VKaz, bbkaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feusgan/pseuds/feusgan
Summary: Based around Mission 1: Phantom Limbs. It's brief and has sap. And also lowkey vkaz.





	

Even at night, the Afghanistan heat was smothering. It had only been about an hour since the sun had begun to set, casting the plains in firey gold. Da Ghwandai was lit by searchlights, igniting the fort in similar hues. There was just enough light streaming through the boarded-up windows to illuminate the dust and sand floating in the air-  just enough light for Snake to clearly see the bruised and bloodied face cradled in his hands.

He kept the distant sounds of Spetznaz soldiers keeping the fort in the back of his mind- the primary focus was on the man before him, breathing in shuddering gasps. His skin was warm- too warm. Sweat and dirt coated his skin, infecting his innumerous wounds. Despite his condition, he managed to exchange a few hushed words before being quickly hoisted onto Snake’s shoulders and out of the fort. The walk to the LZ was grueling- every slight jostle causing a muffled groan of pain from Miller- the sound of him being lifted onto the chopper nearly broke Snake’s heart. But they were out of the fort and in relative safety. That’s all that mattered.

They had been flying for quite some time, long enough for Snake to feel confident that they hadn’t been seen or followed. Kaz had been sprawled on the floor, making a speech about Cipher and the Diamond Dogs, but had trailed off. His eyes had glassed over and his breathing became erratic. Snake was on him in seconds, hands automatically moving to check vitals.

“Kaz?”

Circulation, airway, breathing- all were deteriorating steadily. A loud wheeze filled the chopper- audible above the howl of the wind from the open bay doors.

“ _KAZ_ ”

Despite his fading strength, Miller managed to weakly and shakily lift his remaining arm, clearly reaching for Snake. He didn’t hesitate, and in milliseconds, Kaz was in his arms, forehead pressed against his, both men trying to make up for nine years of lost time in the few minutes they had left. Blood, sweat, and tears- it seemed appropriate that things would end with this triad of elements that had been constants throughout their friendship. Snake wished there was enough time to get Kaz back to Mother Base, to let him go surrounded by his men and on the decks of the home he had worked and fought so hard to reclaim. Unfair and unsuited deaths were far from unfamiliar in the mercenary line of work, but Venom had always held onto a faint glimmer of hope that his friends might be spared, that they might go down either in a blaze of glory while fighting for their dreams, or, somehow, peacefully in a bed somewhere with the knowledge that their work had made a difference. He knew these hopes were unlikely at best and dangerous at worst, but they still added to the sting of Kaz, of all people, after all he’d done and accomplished, having to die gasping for air on the floor of a helicopter.  

Kaz drew in a shaky breath, and tried to speak.

“haha, gay.”

And that’s how Mother Base XO Kazuhira McDonell Benedict Miller ended up in the fucking ocean.


End file.
